


Bros Before Ho Ho Hos

by violentincest



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Kastor is down in the dumps and is really bringing down the Christmas spirit. Damen comes up with a plan for Laurent to cheer him up.





	Bros Before Ho Ho Hos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entity_Sylvir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!!!! Here is some Kastor/Laurent smut for you!
> 
> Also thanks for all the edits, and ideas goose hands. You were a great help as a beta!

Jokaste was a bitch with a capital ‘B”. Look it up in the dictionary, and her devastatingly beautiful face would be on the left, right next to the third definition: 

3\. Slang .  
a malicious, unpleasant, selfish person, especially a woman.  
a lewd woman.  
Disparaging and Offensive . any woman.

But bitch didn’t entirely do her justice. If there was a worse word than that’s what she would be. 

It was a couple of days before Christmas, which should be a happy time, but Kastor was on the couch making fun of and criticizing Hallmark movies. Yes, they were bad. Yes, they were corny, but that’s why people, including Damen, watched them. For the past few days he’d wake up, put on sweats, take his place on the couch, and mock those poor fictional people to death. Even Laurent felt bad for them. 

“He’s really bringing down the mood.” Damen said, watching as Laurent put an ungodly (disgusting) amount of marshmallows on his hot chocolate. He was going to add that it was too early for hot chocolate, but with Laurent he had to pick and choose his battles carefully.

“Yes, well, I’m sure if you were in his shoes, you would be the same. Probably even worse. His girlfriend of three years, partner for five, just gave birth to what he thought was his baby. I don’t know how he didn’t murder her in that hospital bed. I’d say he's a better man than me.” Laurent dumped a few more marshmallows on top, and stuck his hand back in the bag. He took out another handful, this time shoving them in his mouth, before rolling the bag and clipping it closed. 

Damen sighed, trying not to crinkle his nose at Laurent’s sugar addiction. “I know but-”

“How about you invite him out tonight? Take him to go get a few drinks?”

“But we were supposed to go see the street with all the Christmas lights.”

“It’ll still be there tomorrow.” Laurent said. “Plus, if he’s in a better mood he will probably come with us.”

Damen nodded. “Alright. I’ll try.” He took a sip of his coffee, and then one more for good luck before walking out into the living room. “Hey Kastor. Bro?”

Kastor ‘Hmmmed’, and glanced over at him.

“Want to go out tonight? Just me and you. We can have a couple of drinks, and goof off like the old days.”

“Nah I’m good.” he shook his head, and lifted up the T.V. guide. “There’s a bunch of movies on here I haven’t seen yet.”

Damen opened his mouth than closed it, and walked back into the kitchen. “A T.V. guide. Where did he even get that?”

Laurent shrugged. “What’d he say?”

“What do you think?”

“It was worth a shot. He just needs a distraction from the situation. One that doesn’t involve television or that couch.”

“Like sex with a girl who’s not Jokaste.” Damen replied sarcastically.

Laurent paused, “Yes. Exactly.”

Damen stared at him for a moment and then nodded. “Alright then. I think I’ve got an idea.”

Laurent quirked his eyebrow, and took a sip of his hot chocolate, using it as a blatant hold on their conversation. “Usually I’m the only one who has sensible ideas, but lay it on me. I’ll see if it seems decent.”

*************************************

Kastor stood up from the couch, and stretched letting out a groan. Damen and Laurent had gone to bed thirty minutes ago, which meant that it was up to him to turn off all the lights on his way to the spare room. He opened the door, froze, then looked down the hallway to make sure he had come to the right room. After all, there was a blonde in his bed. One that definitely wasn’t supposed to be there. 

“I was wondering how long you were going to take.” the interloper said, closing his book and placing it on the end table.

“The movie just finished.” Kastor said, hesitating. He looked at Laurent. “I think you have the wrong room.”

Laurent shook his head and stood up. “No, I definitely have the right one. Damen and I talked. We figured you needed a way to relax.”

Kastor’s eyes followed Laurent as he moved from the bed. He was in a dark blue corset dress, that faded into light blue the lower it got. The bottom quarter was white and silver that shone like snow under the stars. The middle of the bodice had a giant white snowflake on it, with adornments of fabric hanging off of it that resembled an elf’s costume. At the bottom of each drop of fabric was a silver bell, swaying resoundly with each tentative flick of his hip. His neck was wrapped with a fluffy white collar, and a silver snowflake tiara on his head. His palpably soft blonde hair fell loosely over his shoulders. Kastor felt himself swallow hard when his eyes dropped to Laurent’s dark blue stiletto boots. White bows sat atop a white buckle going down the side of each boot. He had to admit that Laurent looked breathtaking.

It took a moment, but Kastor found the air to speak again.

“And you both figured the way for me to relax was sending you to my room, in lingerie, that you probably bought for Damen?” he choked out, pausing in the middle of the sentence for emphasis.

Laurent scoffed. “Please. This is new. Just bought it today. I do have more than one outfit.” he said with a smirk. “Plus, Damen’s the one wearing Christmas lingerie this year. I’m in charge of New Year’s.”

Kastor tried vehemently not to envision his brother in lacy underwear, focusing his attention instead on the desperate image before him. Laurent, cool and catty as ever, took his lower lip between his teeth and bit down, dropping his gaze to look Kastor up and down before releasing it with a curling pop.

He walked over to Kastor, hips swaying deliberately. He walked over to Kastor, hips swaying deliberately as he did so. Kastor watched transfixed, and a bit impressed at how well Laurent was walking in those heels. They were high even by Jokaste’s standards. Laurent stopped in front of him, placed both hands upon Kastor’s broad shoulders, and wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling their hips flush against each other.

“So big boy, what do you say? You going to unwrap your Christmas gift?”

Kastor gawked, speechless for no more than a couple seconds, before latent desire kicked in. He placed his hands on Laurent’s hips, squeezing the taut flesh there. You and Damen are fine with this?” He whispered, licking away the sudden dryness he felt stilled his lips.

“I would never cheat on my husband. And” he paused eyes raking over Kastor’s body again, eyeing him deviously. “If you’re anything like your brother, I’m excited to see what you’re hiding in your pants.”

Kastor’s eyes widened partly in embarrassment, and partly shell-shocked by the admittance, before leaning down to brush his lips against Laurent’s. Laurent’s arms came to wrap around Kastor’s neck, earnestly deepening the kiss. Kastor wasn’t sure, completely convinced that this whole thing was a hallucination brought on by pure sexual repression, until he felt Laurent really giving himself into the kiss. Slowly, Kastor relaxed into it when he realized this was definitely not a figment of his imagination, and Laurent was definitely on board. 

He let the hunger consume him, biting Laurent’s lower lip, making the other man et out a tiny gasp. Using this to his advantage, Kastor slid his tongue inside Laurent’s mouth, tasting what he never thought he would have before this moment. Laurent was never one to let anyone dominate him right away. He kissed him just as aggressively, taking this sudden development as a challenge and engaging their tongues in a deft battle. Kastor’s hand slid up the leg that Laurent still had wrapped around him, sliding up his muscled thigh towards his hip, and trailed under his skirt appreciatively. He shuddered suddenly, as his hand came in contact with the hem of Laurent’s panties, which were an unholy display of silk. He ran his palm under the material, smoothing his hand over the spread of Laurent’s cheeks, giving one a firm squeeze. Laurent was his brother-in-law, but Kastor had not been blind. He knew that Laurent had a really nice ass. But seeing in in those tight trousers, and feeling it was a completely different story. He squeezed again, caresing the pert flesh with a firm hand, until the tips of his fingers brushed against something hard and unyielding between them, and he paused. 

Laurent felt his hesitation, and pulled away to smirk handsomely. His cheeks were flushed deeply, and his lips a bit swollen from the stubble of Kastor’s beard.

“You like that?” he asked. “Damen helped prepare me for you. He said you were always disappointed with presents you couldn’t use right away.” Kastor breathed harshly, and Laurent took the opportunity to kiss his way up Kastor’s neck, licking pleasantries into his ear. “And you know what? I agree.”

Laurent dropped his leg from Kastor’s hip, and turned around, pressing himself hotly against Kastor’s erection. The back of the corset was done up with thick white ribbon. Laurent combed a hand through his hair, tossing it over one shoulder, and peeked back at him over the other before demanding, “Well? Get on with it. They’re not going to unlace themselves.”

Kastor’s hands trembled, falling to Laurent’s shoulders, massaging them for a minute, before running his fingers along Laurent’s collarbone and back. He felt over them again, his thumbs working between the knotted blades that revealed the only outward trepidation to Laurent’s seemingly bold and calculated actions. Laurent let out a groan, head dropping forward slightly, eyes closed. Kastor smirked as Laurent melted beneath his fingers. Good, he was enjoying this.

All too soon for Laurent, Kastor let his hands dip down his back to the ribbons, oh so delicately threading them loose. When they had been undone, he let go of Laurent’s dress and let it drop smoothly to the floor. 

Kastor had but a moment to savor the sight of Laurent in the silk black underwear from behind, as he stepped out of the dress before turning around to face him once more. 

His eyes roamed over Laurent’s body, stopping to look at the obscene bulge leaking in his panties the swollen tip of Laurent’s cock sticking just out of the very top. “Beautiful. You’re beautiful.” he said.

“I know.” Laurent smiled. But I think you,” he emphasized with a slow pull on his lip, “are overdressed.”

He slunk back over to Kastor, pecking a soft little kiss upon his lips, before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and tearing it off. Laurent ran an appreciative hand over his chest, stopping to run a thumb across his nipple, before going lower to trace his abs. 

“The other boys must have hated you two in school.” he said, before dropping to his knees. He leaned in tracing the “v”of Kastor’s hips with his tongue, gripping the hem of his sweatpants and boxers pulling them downwards abruptly.

Kastor wheezed.

Laurent pulled away obviously to take in the sight of him. Damen was big, ass achingly big, but Kastor was just straight up thick. Laurent had truly been unprepared for how big Kastor’s cock could really be, when he was so used to Damen’s. Though Laurent had been stretched before, and was now use to the size of Damen’s cock, he knew he’d feel the extra delicious stretch from Kastor after this. Laurent felt his mouth water.

“Jokaste is an idiot for letting you go.” he spat coldly before leaning in to take the tip of Kastor in his mouth. 

Kastor nearly doubled over, failing hopelessly not to thrust firmly into Laurent’s mouth. This was torture, surely. There was no way he could keep up with this, if this was real. Laurent was going to be the death of him.

He sucked on the tip for a moment, teasing Kastor before looking up at the other man, making sure their eyes met before taking Kastor in inch by inch until he was fully pushed against the back of his throat. 

Kastor looked down at him, hunger in his eyes. He was really, impressed that Laurent could take all of him right away, trying hard not to think about the fact that this was probably due to his brother. They used to share the same sports locker room after all. Kastor wasn’t stupid.

He placed his hand on the back of Laurent’s head, fingers playing with his hair. Laurent smiled and took that as his cue to start, bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm, teasing the older man. Soon, Kastor became impatient and bucked his hips up once. Laurent took this as the cue that it was and relaxed his throat so he didn’t choke, bringing his hands up to grope Kastor’s ass in turn. He gave him a squeeze digging his nails in, encouraging Kastor to fuck his face. 

Kastor threw his head back, moaning, as he thrust into Laurent’s mouth. God, he was good at this. “L-laurent. S-stop, or I’m going to….” he said releasing his hold on his hair.

Laurent gripped the base of his cock and withdrew, rubbing he tip of Kastor’s cock around his lips before pulling away. He took that hand that was offered to him, and Kastor helped him off of the floor.

“That was-”

“I know.” Laurent said. “Now, put your cock in me. I’m tired of waiting. I want you to fuck me hard. He shifted out of his panties letting them drop to the floor as he pressed himself sweetly between Kastor’s thighs, grinding into his erection still slick with spit.

Something was scratching against his thigh though, and Kastor, the gods help him, had to look down.

“What-” Kastor was once again struck for words. Shock was the approximate tone for it. “-is that!?” 

Laurent looked down, following Kastor’s eyes, and saw the sparkly red ribbon tied tight around the base of his swollen cock. “Oh, I forgot about that,.” Laurent lied, obviously. “Damen thought it was a good idea. I am your present after all, and you have to unwrap presents.” 

Kastor threw his head back in laughter. “It’s cute. I think I might leave that on you.”

Laurent shrugged. “Do what you want.”

“And the boots. Leave those one too.”

Laurent smirked obviously pleased with Kastor’s assessment. “I do look damn good in them don’t I? But the view of them from behind is even better.” Laurent turned around, bending down so that his fingers touched the floor, ass up in the air, plug in plain sight. He peered back at Kastor, his long blonde hair framing the rosy blush that betrayed his attraction.

Kastor grunted, taking in the sight before him. “You’re right. They do look better that way.”  
He walked over to him, running fingers down Laurent’s spine which earned him a deep shiver. His finger trailed down his crack until it reached the plug, giving it a little inward push, making Laurent gasp, before he pulled it out. The plug was glistening, slick from Laurent’s eager hole. Kastor let the plug drop, the sharp sound of it hitting the floor piercing the silence as he slowly pushed his index finger into Laurent, feeling it sink all the way in right away. Laurent had lubed up earlier, and as the finger pushed in, some of it dripped out.

“Told you I was already prepared.”

“How long do you think you can stay like that?”

“Like what?” he asked, honestly.

“In that position. Bent over like a whore.”

Laurent shivered again before he whispered,. “Let’s find out, shall we?.”

Kastor started out slow, with just the one finger. He moved it in and out, knowing that after the thickness of the plug it wouldn’t be enough. Then he added a second, the two of them scissoring, spreading Laurent’s hole even more. Laurent dropped his head, no longer staring at Kastor, but staring at the floor, trying to keep his balance, as his fingers began to move in and out of him faster. It was when Kastor added the third, curling them so they brushed against his prostate that Laurent cried out. “E-enough! I can’t.” he said, legs shaking.

Kastor moved away, watching as Laurent struggled for a moment to stand up. It took him a couple of seconds but his legs finally stopped shaking in those heels. “Fuck me Kastor. I need you.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Kastor grabbed his hips and lifted him up. Laurent let out a surprised gasp, and automatically wrapped his legs and arms around the other man. As soon as Laurent was settled around his waist, he gripped his cock and lined it up, resting heavily against Laurent's entrance. “You said hard?”

“Yes.” he nodded. “As hard as you can.”

“Good.” Kastor, said before forcing his cock all the way into him. 

Laurent let out a shout, throwing his head back, eyes rolling back for a hot second. Kastor fucked into him in a hurried brutal pace, Laurent not even being able to let out a full gasp or moan before Kastor had fucked in and out of him in a singular motion, choking off moans and sobs instead in an aborted desperate fashion. Kastor was holding him up by the tips of his fingers and the raw push of his hard cock, pistoning in and out of him, holding him up by the sheer force of it. The fact that Kastor could hold him up, without any support, and keep up this pace, turned Laurent on even more. His cock, hard and leaking, bounced against Kastor’s chest, pre-cum leaking all over it.  
Kastor’s head dropped into the crook of Laurent’s neck, panting, as his hips moved frantically, fucking into Laurent with all that he had. Laurent’s fingers gripped the bottom of Kastor’s hair, tugging as he rocked his hips in time with his thrusts.

“K-Kastor please…..”

“Please...what?” he grunted.

“I need….”

He nodded, and kissed Laurent’s neck once, twice, sucking a rough bruise into the pale flesh before lifting his head, walking Laurent the few steps over to the bed, a bit shaky himself, and laid Laurent down on the edge, laying over him, inadvertently bouncing Laurent on his cock as he strode over to the edge of the bed. Kastor let his hands fall to the bed, dropping Laurent on the covers so he could hold himself up as he pushed firmly back inside. He began to move his hips again, as Laurent gripped the bedding, knuckles white. He arched his back up, lifting his hips so Kastor could fuck him deeper. As he did so the heels of his boots, dug into Kastor’s lower back. It was painful, but not enough to feel unpleasurable. He could relish the marks later.

Kastor leant down to kiss Laurent, desperate and hungry. He shifted into the kiss, so that only one hand was rested on the bed holding him up, and brought the other between them to fist Laurent’s aching cock. Laurent sobbed into the kiss, and soon was spilling all over Kastor’s hand, tightening impossibly around Kastor as he bottomed out inside his ass. Kastor thumbed the slit, pumping Laurent slow and hard as he milked out his orgasm before emptying himself inside of Laurent.

They lay together, just like that, with Kastor balls deep inside of him and breathing wildly into the bruises colouring Laurent’s neck before they both softened, relaxing completely in each other's arms.

Laurent made a noise, soft and whining, and Kastor finally rolled off of him before collapsing  
on the bed next to him panting. Laurent took a moment to compose himself before rolling over, half on top of Kastor. He kissed him sweetly, indulgently, one hand stroking his chest with lazy appraisal. Kastor wrapped his arm around Laurent’s waist, pulling him the rest of the way onto him. They laid like that, kissing appreciatively until both of their breathing became normal.

“That was good.” Kastor finally said. “I needed that.”

Laurent nodded. “It really was. Runs in the family I guess.” he said with a small chuckle.

“Oh my god.” Kastor groaned, an edge of incredulous laughter muddling his words. “I just fucked my brother-in-law.” 

Laurent laughed, soft and disarmingly earnest. “Well it's not like you two haven’t shared a woman before. Way before Damen met me, as he tells it.” he said. After all, the both of them openly shared Jokaste for two years before Laurent made an appearance. 

“I know but this...this feels different.”, Kastor replied, an edge of post-fuck soberness finding its way back to him. “You two are serious.”

“I don’t see why it should. After all what’s family for if not to help each other out?”

Kastor stared at him in shock. “You are fucked up.”

Laurent smirked. “Then I married into the right family.”

Kastor laughed again. “You have a point there.” he slapped Laurent’s ass then gave him one last peck on the lips. “Alright. Get back to my brother. I’m sure he’s waiting up for you.”

Laurent nodded and got up, groaning as he climbed off the bed. He picked his clothes off of the floor. “Have a good night. See you in the morning.” 

He walked back to his own bedroom. When he opened the door, Damen was leaning against the headboard watching a movie. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw that Laurent was naked except for the boots.

“It didn’t make sense to dress again just to walk down the hall.”

“How was it?”

“Do you really want to know?”

He shook his head. “I guess not.”

“Good choice. I’m going to go shower real quick then I’ll be back.”

Damen nodded, his smile deep and wholesome. “Take your time.” 

*************************************

In the morning Damen and Laurent walked out of the bedroom. For the first time since Kastor got there it was silent. No TV was to be heard.

“I think I smell pancakes.” Laurent said.

Damen nodded.

They both walked into the kitchen, and Kastor was wearing one of Damen’s aprons. He saw them as he was grabbing plates from the cupboard. “Morning.” he said quickly, “I made breakfast. Figured we could go out and do the Christmasy stuff you guys seem to like so much, including the lights tonight.” 

“Coffee first.” Laurent groaned

“Told you-” Damen preened.

“Don’t you finish that sentence Damianos.” Laurent warned him, icy in his reproach shambling into the kitchen, and grabbing the cup of coffee Kastor was holding out for him before turning into Kastor’s outstretched arm, “Or I’ll leave you for your brother.”

Damen looked at him, mouth agape, as Laurent removed himself slowly and grabbed a cushion from the couch before sitting down at the table, taking a long sip before letting out a content sigh. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Kastor said with a smirk as he turned off the stove.

“I am one hundred percent going to regret this for the rest of my life.” Damen groaned exasperated.


End file.
